Restaurant chains such as Kentucky Fried Chicken® typically provide the exact same menu at each and every franchise location. To maintain a consistent product, fast food chains typically create recipes at a central location and provide the recipe to each individual franchise. As such, each and every franchise restaurant will have the exact same menu and recipe. The process of providing each and every franchise restaurant with the same centrally devised menu works well for restaurant chains in which each franchise provides the exact same product at a low cost. The franchise formula for maintaining identical menus, however, does not carry over to restaurants having separate identities and themes. Additionally, restaurants which provide a fine dining experience provide menus that are not only individualized but also require more skill and training than that typically required of a fast food franchise restaurant.